1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar heat collector unit.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
The advantages of using solar heat collectors to collect solar energy for heating a fluid and/or generating electric power have been recognized in the prior art.
In the prior art, it has been recognized that conduction heat losses of the absorber plate can be minimized by using a thermal-insulating material, e.g., fiber glass. However, the employment of the thermal-insulating material as described in the prior art has limitations. For example, in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 450,703 filed on Mar. 13, 1974, in the name of Pandit G. Patil and entitled "Solar Heat Collector", there is disclosed a solar heat collector surrounded by thermal-insulating material and positioned in an outer case. Any repairs or maintenance to the solar collector can only be made by disassembling the case.
When solar collectors are constructed without a thermal-insulating material about the solar energy absorber, provisions have to be made at the installation site to provide the thermal-insulating material. For example, in certain instances cavities are provided in structures for receiving the solar collector. The cavity is lined with a thermal-insulating material and it is necessary to maintain the thermal-insulating material in position while inserting the collector into the cavity. This requires additional work to mount the insulation in the cavity in such a manner as not to be moved during insertion of the solar collector.
It would be advantageous therefore if a solar collector unit was available that is economic to construct and does not have the limitations of the prior art.